In the field of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, there are demands for the light-sensitive materials which are improved upon reciprocity law failures such as a low intensity reciprocity law failure and a high intensity reciprocity law failure.
It has been known so far to add an iridium compound into a silver halide emulsion so as to improve such an illuminance intensity reciprocity law failure as mentioned above. For example, it is known that the illuminance intensity reciprocity law failure can be improved by adding an iridium compound to an emulsion during the growth of the crystal of the silver halide grains.
In the conventional techniques, however, a silver halide emulsion is desensitized or not so sensitized as to be expected even if an iridium compound is added to the silver halide emulsion, though the illuminance intensity reciprocity law failure may be improved. Therefore, these techniques do not answer to the demands for increasing the speed of light-sensitive materials.